howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Fire Fury / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
Screenshots WTS - A dragon having been knocked out of the bush.jpg|In "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Aggro upset at being pushed out of the bush.jpg WTS - Aggro runnng away from Burple.jpg WTS - Aggro making a turn on the rock.jpg You gotta do better than that.jpg WTS - Aggro having bounced off Burple.jpg WTS - Aggro having landed back on the ground.jpg WTS - Aggro getting ready to set more fires.jpg WTS - Aggro resetting the fires.jpg WTS - Aggro continuing to reignite the fires.jpg WTS - Aggro saying she can't stop reigniting the fires.jpg WTS - Aggro saying you speak dragon.jpg WTS - Burple having intentionally landed on Aggro.jpg WTS - You're the first fire fury I've ever seen.jpg WTS - Quit wiggling around little buddy.jpg WTS - Who ya calling little.jpg WTS - Burple yelling I found her.jpg WTS - Leyla and Summer chasing Aggro.jpg WTS - Dak and Winger having found Aggro.jpg WTS - Aggro causing sparks to come from the ground.jpg WTS - Winger having trouble with the sparks.jpg WTS - Aggro trying to get away again.jpg WTS - Burple having stopped Aggro.jpg WTS - Summer splashing Aggro with water.jpg WTS - Aggro saying scaring the sheep.jpg WTS - Looking back after Leyla and Summer flew off.jpg WTS - Get borning really fast.jpg HM - Aggro speeding by Cutter.jpg|In "Heavy Metal" HM - Less talking, more racing.jpg HM - Aggro showing off her fire.jpg HM - The wheel having been sent into the air by Aggro's fire.jpg HM - Aggro having bit into what she thinks is Belzium.jpg HM - Stop following me Cutter.jpg HM - Leyla and Aggro continuing to pull the spring.jpg HM - Aggro sending a fireball at the belzium.jpg IO - I think I'm going to skip lunch.jpg|In "Iced Out" IO - Upset at all.jpg IO - Aggro angry at being told to something not so important.jpg IO - A left at that glacier.jpg IO - Aggro blasting the ice with fire.jpg IO - Aggro sending more fire at the ice.jpg IO - The third and final blast of fire.jpg IO - Aggro getting out of the cold water.jpg IO - Aggro realizing she is unable to fly.jpg IO - Elbone trying to warm up his hands.jpg IO - After the fishing pole broke.jpg IO - Aggro's teeth still in the ice.jpg IO - Still hopping from chunk of ice to another.jpg IO - Aggro's tail having been hit by Heaty's fire.jpg IO - Aggro realizing what happened.jpg IO - Aggro having been hit again by Heaty's fire.jpg IO - Heaty warming up Aggro.jpg IO - Aggro able to fly again.jpg IO - Aggro getting completely warmed up.jpg IO - Aggro back to normal.jpg Aggro having hit the rock.jpg|In "Sick Day" Aggro and Burple having run into each other Sick Day.jpg Stoppng to fly awy from eels.jpg Leyla touching Aggro's forehead.jpg Aggro upset at being sent back into the barrels.jpg Leyla after pouring water of Aggro.jpg Aggro having been hit by Winger's blast.jpg Dak pouring water on Aggro.jpg Aggro being doused with water.jpg BE - Aggro a little squished by the egg.jpg|In "Bad Egg" BE - Aggro plugging up the other ear.jpg BE - Aggro about to answer Dak's question.jpg BE - Aggro having to avoid a blast from momma ironclaw.jpg BE - Trying to tell you.jpg HA - Aggro sending the tree down safely.jpg "Home Alone" HA - Aggro telling Cutter to look out.jpg HA - You found one egg.jpg HA - We've got bigger problems.jpg HA - Aggro using her head to keep the door closed.jpg HA - Wait slinkwings.jpg HA - Lurke saying we need to.jpg HA - Aggro sending fire at the Slinkwings.jpg SP - She has more dragon experience.jpg|In "Slobber Power" SP - Aggro now trapped by the Tangle Vine.jpg SP - Aggro trying to get free.jpg SP - I'll fire blast you out.jpg CC - Uh, guys.jpg|In "Crash Course" CC - Aggro having caught a book.jpg CC - Trying to get Cutter free.jpg CC - The heat having no effect.jpg CC - Just like you requested.jpg FF - I live around here.jpg|In "Furious Fun" FF - Fun.jpg FF - The one fire fury shooting a fireball.jpg FF - Aggro shooting a fireball.jpg FF - The three fireballs combing in the sky.jpg FF - Aggro saying yeah.jpg FF - The fire fury having lit herself up.jpg FF - Aggro having lit herself up.jpg FF - Flying into the forest.jpg FF - Aggro having weaved through trees.jpg FF - I did not know you could do this.jpg FF - The forest lit up at night.jpg FF - Shooting fire upwards.jpg FF - The fireballs comining for a beautifully colored explosion.jpg FF - The fire furies and Haggis asleep.jpg FF - Using fire on the zip line.jpg FF - Using fire on the other side of the break in the zip line.jpg FF - Laburn melding the two sides of the zip line together.jpg FF - Sledding through the snow.jpg FF - The Fire furies stopping sledding.jpg FF - Cinda spping Aggro and Laburn around.jpg FF - Laburn doing the torch move.jpg FF - Cinda and Laburn's fireballs having combined in the sky.jpg FF - Laburn's fire blast travelling through the geysers.jpg FF - Flying through the geysers.jpg FF - They're coming back.jpg FF - But I'm also a rescue rider.jpg FF - Aggro successfully doing the torch move.jpg FF - It's just like whistling.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Unnamed Island 3.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Grumblegard 22.jpg GrumblegardPt2-12-AggroHeatey1.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-49-CutterAggro.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Baby Dragons 18.jpg Category:Dragon Species Gallery